Lady Kagome
by BlueBlondie
Summary: Kagome learns more from her history book then she'd ever think she would. SessKag. If you do not like this SHIP then don't read it. No flaming please. May become rated R.
1. Prologue

**Lady Kagome**

****

Prologue  

****

          "But momma, I can't be queen. If I was that means I'd be a queen in the past."

"Well maybe you weren't."

"Mom, It says my name right here." Kagome said, pointing to the text in her history book.

"There, right under the legend of Inuyasha's forest. The thing is, It can't be possible. All the lords and ladies are demons. I'm a mere human."

Kagome scanned down the page further to double check to see if it says anything of demons. Kagome's eyes ewent wide with horror.

"What! Taiyoukai! How-ow I'm HUMAN! Marrying a Taiyoukai is nearly impossible, Demons don't mate with humans, it'd ruin their pride!"

"Well what about Inuyasha, honey?"

"Mother he's only half. Plus I'm talking mainly of the Taiyoukai. Oh god, which is SESSHOMARU! I'm starting to feel a headache coming on. I'm supposed to marry the Ice Prince, greatttttt. Well this is nearly impossible. Mom, I have to go back early. I need to speak with Inuyasha to verify all this. And don't let grandpa call me in sick again. Tell them I pulled my back or something.


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own idea/plot.**

**AN: Otay otay, I know the last chapter was short, but that's because it was suppose to be.**

**This chapter will be short but not AS short. The further the chapters get the longer they are. (I noticed that when writing em.) I might be updating once a day till I need to start writing more chapters in my notebook. So far I have four chapters written.**

**Btw, I need some help. Can someone tell me how I can make the chapters not all smushed together so you know when some is saying something and when they stop. **

**Please anyone? Help? **

**Danke…R/R **

==

**Shinigami-Sama1- Very nice story (Wizards and Demons for Dummies)**

**Hope you update soon. I like how it came out. Though some of the characters I thought were just a bit outta character. But all in all it's a VERY good read an please update soon. **

**Yes people if you like Hp and Inuyasha read Wizards and Demons for Dummies. It's a very well done cross over.**

**Btw, I'm thinking of doing an Hp fic myself. **

**-Jumps for joy-  OH YEA I'M GREAT! I figured out the whole html save thingy and have changed my Prologue so now it's not all smushed an everything.**

**Yes I'm THAT great. So ignore the whole I need help thingymabob.**

****

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha come down here!" Kagome shouted into the trees.

"I've been right here the whole time, now quite your loud shouting. My ears hurt!"

Oh, hehe, sorry bout that. Erm do you know anything about any of the Youkai lords losing power or possibly dieing?"

"Yea, Lord Yoritomo just killed off two days ago he was the lord of the South. Wait how would you know of this? The news just got here yesterday while you were testing."

"Don't worry about that right now. Who's his heir?"

"Don't have one. Only lord to not have male pups. Actually his mate had visited a week ago asking about you. Was talking about how sick her husband was an everything. Didn't know it was her at the time. Thought she was asking for you to help her husband. Heyyyyyyyy wait, why all the questions?"

"Never mind that, I need to get to the South quick. No now, come on Kirara you can take me can't you?"

Kirara nodded in response and kneeled down to let Kagome climb up on her.

 Kagome jumped on and slang her bag over her shoulder.

"To the Southern castle and quick, I'm already late!"

Kirara and Kagome took off.

Inuyasha was left behind stunned staring at the speck of Kirara moving across the sky.

---

Kagome sprinted off of Kirara before her paws even scraped the ground.

"Lady! LADY OF THE HOUSE! I'm here, I've arrived!"

In a couple of seconds a woman dress in a livid green royal kimono sprinted down the steps to greet Kagome.

Oh thank the kami! I was afraid we'd have to find another."

"Another? So it's true, I am to be lady of the South?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Why I am but a young girl and if that's not all I'm human!"

"No you are no mere human girl. You are a miko priestess. A very rare one, more powerful then Kikyo and midiroko (Sp?) combined! You have so much unleashed power it flares with your temper. Every time you fight against Lord Sesshomaru he can barely hold back the pain of such miko energy washing off of you. That's why we chose you. You are strong."

"Sesshomaru, does he think I am strong as well?"

"Yes, he has never been so intrigued by anyone. Every female he meets cowers at his strength or tries to mate him to satisfy their own greedy needs. You, you stand up to him. At first he thought you naïve to his power. But at every encounter you still stand against him. You amuse him he is very aware of you."

"Then why constantly fight against Inuyasha and me, I thought he wanted the tetsiaga.(Sp?)"

"No he only lets Inuyasha believe this. He's really trying to pull your power out and see you in all your glory. That's why he recommended you for the South."

"But don't I need a husband?"

"That rule has been bent for you. He wants you to rule by yourself for that of 30 moons. When your time is over he'll see what shall be done with you. If you fail you will be stripped of your royal title and erased from the scrolls. But if you succeed in becoming a great lady and taming the South, You'll rule the lands for hundreds of years and be given a Youkai life span. But beware he didn't choose you for the South just because it was open to a new ruler. He chose you because the South is the wildest land. The Youkai are hard to control. They do not listen. You have that 30 moons time to take control. You will begin today. Actually now, Sayuri will show you to your room where your royal kimono is set out. You will then return to the dining room to meet your royal staff and to speak with Lord Sesshomaru."

Sayuri had arrived. She was dressed in a navy blue kimono that looked like it'd seen better days.

"Sayuri, take lady Kagome to her chambers, get her prepared and return with her when the sun is highest in the sky."

Sayuri nodded and began to walk to the large door she came out of. Taking the hint Kagome followed her.

AN: Soooooooooo what'd ya think. Is it better? Inuyasha is a little bit out of character but I can't help that.

Like I said earlier please R/R.

**Yoritomo- Was an actual shogun in the feudal ****Japan**** era.**

**Sayuri- I got from a list of Japanese names. I'll have to look back to see what it means.**


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer- Read last Chappy.**

**Italics _= thinking_**

**AN: HOLY COW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I'm gonna TRY an update everyday but it's hard when my internet is down on MY computer. (I'm on momma's) It'll be up in a month momma says. But no fear I have computers all around me so I will still update. Just probably not as fast as I first hoped/planned. ******

**Ima try and say Danke to everyone…**

** Otay here it goes. If I miss ya then tell me cause I didn't mean too.**

Shinigami-Sama1- Danke for being my very first review. (Pssst read her story!!)

inu-baby- I think this chappy is longer but you'll hafta decide.Danke!

demon-lulu – I hope this is soon enough. :D Danke!

shadowsniper- hope it's longer then the first. Btw, love the penname Danke!

Steph = So glad you loved it. Danke!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess = Glad you did too. Danke!

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano = Try saying that five times fast. Whew. Ima try to keep this one goin. Danke!

Moon-bunny735 = Such a cute name == Danke!

Kaggierain = Glad you told me. Even though I read the word a couple thousand times it just seemed to skip my mind. Danke!

Miko Sorrow = Kind of a mystic name you got there. I love it. Same as tetsusaiga, the word skipped my mind. (-pssst- I'm blonde you have to excuse me.) Danke!

Opheila = Danke!

lildevil0644 = I'm so glad that my idea was original. Here's your next chapter! Danke!

Ioka = an going an going an going… Danke!

Ymir-chan = Yea I'm sorry it's confusing. I'm hoping it'll explain itself all out the further it goes. There's going to be many MANY more chapters so don't worry about it needed added more. Believe me this is only the VERY beginning. I say about 25-30 chaps in total hopefully.Don't expect it to be going so fast so soon. I still have 30 moons time! Lol Danke!

Hissori tenshi = More like poor Sesshomaru, He doesn't know what he put himself in for. Danke!

Demonswty = I'm gonna try my best with what I got. Danke!

Little elfling = Good, interesting was what I was going for. Danke!

Inudemoness247 = I'm so glad everyone loves the idea of my story ==. Danke!

Cynthia = Plan on it. XD Danke!

Archangel Rhapsody = Glad you do. Danke!

Atsume = Otay otay I'm finally updating. Danke!

Inuyasha-my-lover = I love the reasons to. I'm trying to make Kagome seem skilled an strong. I'm trying to give her the standards to make her as powerful an elegant (And graceful) as Sesshomaru. I do hope it's working. Danke!

Moonpriestess5986 = Another mystical name. Danke!

Depressedheartbrokensoul = Wow, your name says a lot. I'll take all the luck I can get. Danke!

**Well I think that's all of em. **

**I have two more chapters after this one written down so I'll be able to update two more days, I'll TRY to write more in the next two days so I can keep updating daily. I know I skipped a couple days of updating but I just got a job so I'm trying to balance everything. So please no shoes or rotten veggies. **

**Here's Chap two. ENJOY!******

**Chapter 2**

"Here is your chamber Lady Kagome. I will be outside the when you are ready."

Sayuri then left to stand at her said post.

Kagome was in awe at the size and the beauty of her room. The ceiling was so high it looked like it could join the clouds and the walls were an off white, Against the far wall in the center sat a western style oak four poster bed. Draping to the floor were deep blood red canopy hangings. The blanket, a white cashmere comforter with satin red pillows. A vanity set to the side against off to the right and a closet stood beside of it. Correction it wasn't a closet it was like another room filled to the brim with Kimonos an dresses an assorted other clothing and fabric. To her left set several oak dressers and in between them set a large bay window with a bench done in the same color as the canopy hangings. She went over to it and ran her hand along it while looking out the window at the vast land she now owned.

 --------

 Outside in the halls Sesshomaru was roaming.

"_No a lord never roams_." He said to only himself.

"_This Sesshomaru is checking that everything is suitable for Lady Kagome's needs_."

He walked a corridor to his right and glanced a black tapestry on the far wall.

"_When was that placed here? What is it, I've never seen it here before an I stayed in this part of the castle for weeks when visiting the South,"_

_"It looks to be a woman controlling, what's this? The sky?!"_

He made his way over to exam the tapestry further, passing a servant in the process. He was suddenly hit with the most relaxing sent to ever enter his nose. It smelled of plum blossoms and lavender. "_Plum__ blossoms?! How can there be plum blossoms in a castle!_"

He turned on his heel and followed the scent. He was led to the servant. He took in a big whiff by her and was to only find the scent of dirt and grim.

"_Hmm, she stands by a door._"

"Servant, what is behind this door? Does it lead to a garden?"

"No sir, it leads to Lady Kagome's chambers. She is preparing for her dinner with you sir."

Intrigued by what she had said he made his way to open the door.

"Sir! You are not allowed to go in there!"

"Wench, I am lord of the western lands and I rule over all other lands. I will go where ever this Sesshomaru pleases."

But instead of storming in like he first planned. He slowly slid the door down it's track to peer in at a wonderful sight.

"_This is her."_

Kagome was facing another wall. A rich deep green kimono she held up in the air, turning it from side to side examining it.

"So this is what I am supposed to wear? Hmm I wore that one kimono for the festival, but that was put on me." (AN: I didn't see that episode so if she put it on herself then act like she didn't please.) She said in a barely audible whisper even Sesshomaru strained to hear. She then turned smack on her heel.

"SAYUr---ieee!"

Kagome stood stock still, mouth still hanging open. It started to click she was only in her under garments. She leaped a inhumanly distance to the bed only an eep to be heard. She threw the blankets over her in hopes she could have some shard of modesty left.

Just as the last piece of fabric floated over her Sayuri had entered the room. Sesshomaru didn't seem all to happy with her interruption. It was kind of obvious when she was met with the site of a half way transformed Youkai lord staring her in the face.

"Leave, you are not needed now. I will help the lady get dressed."

Sayuri slowly backed out with a look of horror frozen upon her face. She managed to find her post just at the same time a disgusting green toad Youkai came prancing around the corner. He laid his hand upon the door.

"I wouldn't go in there." Sayuri smirked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Ba!" he said while walking in. The next thing Sayuri saw was a toad zooming through the air smacking the wall with a large thud.

"I told you so." She smiled, knowing full well what was going on in the room.

"_I think he decided to start the meeting a little early. I wonder what will happen when the staff meets her. I don't think the lord would like it to much seeing the cook fancying her. I best warn him._"

--------

"Sess-Sesshomaru? Um why are you in here while I am getting dressed to meet you in the dining room?"

 Without saying a word in response Sesshomaru flew with Youkai speed to Kagome's bedside and bent his head to her neck.

I think I'll end it there J

AN: I'm so sorry that this update is so late. I promise the updates will come sooner. My computer has decided to have a mental melt down so I have no internet. For now I'll be using momma's computer to type and load things. Well here's chapter two. Danke for all the reviews. (When I have more to say I'll write more lol). Oh an if someone has any better ideas for my story summary could they please tell me. I don't think the summary I have for it really describes it. Danke! R/R please!


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter.**

**Whoa, Otay otay don't murder me! I didn't realize it was THAT big of a cliffy. **

**Tho I pride myself that it was. XD I hope this chapter doesn't ruin it for any of you.**

**So many reviews in such alittle time.**** Yes Yes, I know you guys want the story but I've gotta say danke to my reviewers…It's required in my stories. So please read the dankes if you've reviewed.**

**Shinigami-Sama1 = I can always have faith that you review lol. Hehehe, I'm just straight evil :D Danke!**

**Inudemoness247 = -Hands over a tissue- Cheer up here's next chappy. :D I'm glad you were getting into it I was hoping people could. Danke!**

**Sesshys**** girl = Sessy wouldn't mind. I'm his lady…TheLORDSlady :D See where my name comes from now people :D Yes I know I'm evil as well. Sessy likes it lol. Danke!**

**Cresent**** Moon22000 = Lol otay otay here. This is asap. Danke!**

**Silvershadow090 = Otay! Danke!**

**Emma = It'll be awhile before it's finished (I hope) but here's 3rd Chappy for now. Danke!**

**Scratch = Lol love the name. Does it have a story behind it? Now you don't have to wait. Danke!**

**DimmingBlackRose**** = Just a question, but if the rose is black, isn't it as dimmed as dimmed gets? Danke!**

**DILLIGAF = Well that's a weird name for ya. Your review kinda confuses me but I THINK I got the jist of it. Danke!**

**Demonswty**** = Hehehe. Danke!**

**Roadkill2580 = Does the number stand for how many times you've been run over? Danke!**

**Silverstargazing**** = Weird is always a good way lol. Yes, 30 moons, there is one moon for each night (cept on new moon) so 30 moons = 30 nights. They didn't have a real set time back in feudal ****Japan****; they went off the moon and the sun to tell time. (Which I might say is pretty accurate if you know the correct positions.) –Ends constant rambling- Danke!**

**Inuyashagirl5 = Um Danke!**

**AngelMiko69 = Yay! I'm so happy people like Kag. I also think this is how Kag should be. I mean she's dealing with demons an everything so she's no normal ditsy teenager. She's more grown up then them so she should act it. Danke! (Uh um, I swear you were Inuyasha-my-lover WHY WON'T PEOPLE STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD I'm blonde it could kill me to think so much.)**

**Archangel Rhapsody = Lol the ow at the beginng makes it sound like you were just sitting there reading and smack you hit a wall. Danke!**

**PegasusRider**** = I'm glad people recognize the humor mixed in there. Danke!**

**Cynthia = Otay I REALLY need to get a couple boxes tissues. You people cry to much. :P Danke is german for Thank you. I just don't pronounce it the way german do. Act like you're a little two year old saying it. Dank-e **

**Anyways Danke! Lol**

**Kirei**** Baka Kasumi = Murmurs freakin tounge twisters. I'm sure it was not as great as your name –sweatdrop- Danke!**

**Lady Wolf = Kouga fan? I drew him people say it was a pretty good drawing. (Psst I'm trying to get people to see me Inu artwork go along with me and say "Oh please give me the addy I'd just LOVE to see it.") Next time I'll put a sign that says "Stop ahead" People keep hitting that darned wall up there. Freakin lead foots not looking at the road. Danke!**

**Lady Destiny = Is your sis lady luck? Yea I noticed it was kinda fast paced. I was thinking about rewriting the chapters and slowing it down. Maybe AFTER I get it all done I'll make a longer version. Danke! **

**Well I think that's all of them. Now you can read the ever waited story that nearly got me killed by all of you --'**

**----**

**Chapter 3**

He took in a big whiff.

"_Mmm__ plum blossoms."___

"Why do you smell so full of life and so tantalizing?"

"_You may be human but you will be MY human_."

"Sesshomaru, Stop. What's wrong with you. I think someone has slipped you something. Leave, let me get dressed. After you become sane again then we will talk."

"Now, how to get into that beautiful contraption?" She murmured to herself.

He still wouldn't let up, he was hypnotized by her scent. She pushed him off an away from her.

_"Now I know he's drugged, He didn't fight it he just kind of flopped to the side with that dazed look."_

"Now leave I need to get dressed. I will arrive at the dining hall at the proper time, and send in Sayuri while you're at it."

She said over her shoulder while picking up her kimono to examine it once again.

The next thing she knew her back was pinned against Sesshomaru. She felt hot chills go down her spine when a husky strong voice whispered into her ear.

"You are strong and seemingly don't care I could take your life in an instant. I knew I chose right when suggesting you." He left instantly the minute he breathed the last word.

Sayuri entered to see Kagome trying to catch her balance.

"Miss, you asked for me."

"Yes, I want you to, Oh! Sesshomaru it's gorgeous!"

"Huh???" Sayuri stood there in a dumbfounded haze.

Sesshomaru stepped out from behind Sayuri and completely walked into the room. He brought with him a white Japanese dress with red viney flowers crawling up one side of the slit it bore.

"I think this will be more suitable for now in till you can be taught how to properly get into a traditional kimono on your own."

Sesshomaru handed over the dress and Kagome hugged it to herself. She immediately went into the hot springs to change. She began to step out of the door to revile herself. Right foot, then leg then the rest of her appeared to Sesshomaru and Sayuri.

Sesshomaru let out a barely audible whisper.

"To prefect to be human, she is an angel nothing less." Sayuri seeming to be the only one to hear kept her mouth shut.

"_I do not have the urge to die today._"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his state almost immediately.

"It will do. I will be in the dining room, finish whatever humanly deeds you have to attend to."

He tried to spit out the last words but it was missing that cold chill that could send ice through bones. He then took his leave, he needed to get away from his angel before he did anything unhonorable.

"'His angel', Yes she is my angel, I mean she can't possibly be a true human. No she has something about her that is not a normal human trait. Hmm is she a half-breed? No no no she has to much honor an respect for a half-breed. This will take time but be aware I will find out what really makes you tick my angel."

With a smirk he turned down the hall into the shadows.

"Lady Kagome, may I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm aware of something you may not be. Lord Sesshomaru fancies you."

"What?! Okay I know you people was insane for making ME of all people Lady but Sesshomaru fancying me sends you one life time paid trip to the nut house."

"Nut house?"

"Uh um, it's a um term used in my village. Forget I said it."

"Well miss I do believe he fancies you. He's already given you presents of cloth, first step of Youkai courting. (A/N I read about Youkai courting rituals in a very long (35 chapters) Inu/Kag. I'll try to remember all of it for this story.)

Not to mention the clothing colors."

"He only gave me the dress because he sensed my trouble with the kimono, red and white are the west's royal colors, everything in he owns are in those colors."

"What ever you say miss, lets finish your hair and then proceed to the dining hall."

**------**

**(A/N) I hope this wasn't as bad a cliffy as last chapter. I'm starting to wonder how many hit lists I'm on. Was it THAT bad a cliffy? Hehehehe I'm so good. Well I have chapter 4 to type up an it will be posted as soon as it gets there. **

**Fin**


	5. Chapter four

A:N/ All reviews will be answered after I type up, ohhhh about 3 chapters.

This will make it easier on me typing and will get the chapters out faster for you to read. So for your pure enjoyment here is Chapter 4.

* * *

****

Lady Kagome

Chapter 4

"Ah, I see you're not wearing the royal kimono."

"Yes Miss, Sesshomaru brought this to me. He suggested it would be easier to get into a dress for now in till I can have proper lessons of dressing in a kimono."

"Yes, that would explain the colors. He seems to like the rather much. He suggested your room for you as well."

"It's very beautiful." Kagome stated while gazing around the room at the red and white hanging from all directions.

"So is Sesshomaru."

"Ah, well yes I guess he is." Kagome stammered

"So to the dining hall now? I'm meeting my court1 first I presume."

"Yes, Sesshomaru came to me while Sayuri was fixing your hair, very nice I might add, he'll be viewing the court with you as well."

"Then we must not be late. I can't wait to meet them. Are they paid?"

"Yes, 1048.7 yen (A:N/ These are the correct conversions now.) per week."

"I want to give them a raise, raise it to 2097.4. They work very hard and will be well taken care of. Sayuri needs new robes. That tattered blue table cloth thing won't last much longer."

"I see you will do well in the South."

-

"Hurry up, hurry up! Lady Kagome will be here any minute. You over here, you over there. The cooks belong in their own room, NOT THAT ONE!"

"Ahem."

With a great gulp the Head of the Court turned to face the former Lady.

"Miss, Hello! Ah an this must be the lovely new Lady Kagome."

He bent down to raise Kagome's hand to his mouth to kiss.

Then he grabbed her around the waist with one hand and her hand in his other began to bring her over to the court. He was midway when a large strong, clawed hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I think Miss Kagome is capable of bringing herself wherever she pleases."

Shaken out of his skin, he managed to look up into a face of cold harsh hatred for him.

"Yes, yes my lord."

"Move."

He managed to practically jump to his original place.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but I didn't mind, um, what's you name?"

"Nanashi."

"I didn't mind Nanashi's presence."

"You are a lady now, you do not need to be dragged around by your servants."

"Then why are you dragging me around?"

"I WILL NOT BE QUESTIONED!" Sesshomaru shouted fuming with anger and embarrassment.

"Neither will I, now where was I? Ah yes, Mr. Nanashi will you introduce me please?"

"As you wish Lady Kagome."

Mr. Nanashi went over to the front of the court. He turned his head to face Kagome.

"Who shall we start with? The maids or the shofurs?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with a questioning eye.

"We have shofurs?"

"Yes, you can be taken around by wagon."

"How far does my land stretch?"

"To the ocean on the east."

"I shall walk then when I am on patrol."

"Then Lady Kagome are you saying to fire the shofurs?"

"Of course not! They will provide wagons for the servants going to town for clothing an other needs."

"Clothing? Other needs? But Lady Kagome we do not have the time or the money to do such things."

"You use to not have time or money, but now you have me. And I for one believe you shall keep your servants happy if you do not want them to turn on you. You will all have one time a month to go to the village, any village at all to purchase clothing and other needs. You will all have levels though. You will all start as coy. Meaning you will receive 2621.75 yen a month for clothing. Each level you'll increase 1573.05 yen. To access the next level you have to meet certain requirements. They shall be posted tomorrow in the main hall. For now as a gift everyone shall be given 7865.25 yen to buy a nice to robe or robes and cleansing necessities. One other thing, Please everyone call me Miss. All this Lady Kagome business is about to drive me batty. Now Nanashi show me the maids first. I'd like to give them all something."

Nanashi went over to the maids and instructed them all to step forward.

"Here they are Miss."

"Thank you very much. Now ladies, this is a recipe of herbs and some natural ingredients you can obtain from the garden and or forest. This will make an item called Shampoo. It is used to cleanse your hair when you bathe. There are instructions on how to use it on the back of the recipe. I want you to make and deliver several bottles, which you can get from the freshly stocked storage closets on the 2nd floor, to every hot spring in this castle. When all of you become skilled in making shampoo, I will show you how to make fragrances. Now I want every single one of my staff, occupants, and guests to use this when they bath. An I require all the staff to bath atleast twice a week. You all will be given times when you can access the hot springs."

Kagome then dismissed the maids to go back to their original placement. She walked over to face all of her court at one time.

"Now, Nanashi I need a map of the castle."

"But Miss, he is only the head cook. It is not his job to retrieve information such as that." Sayuri spoke up.

"I am aware of what his position is Sayuri. Yet you will all starting from now on will need to adapt to the fact I may suddenly give you a duty to attend to that may not be a regular task. This way I can keep my staff on their toes for anything possible that could happen. Nanashi I shall need a list of all members of the court and the positions they have. Now I would like to meet the cooks please."

* * *

****

A:N/ I believe that was a pretty decent ending to this chapter. Now I'm not sure this would qualify as long or not but I'm trying so leave me be. More chapters to come. I'm sorry for me taking forever to update. I have a job now and had writers block for a bit there but I'm over it and expect chapters in the next week.

R/R please! I swear if you don't I'll poke you!

EDIT: Thanks to Sesshomaru's-secret-mate I now know the correct prices of yen (I also spelled it wrong). It turns out I was basically giving them 32 cents. Well since I was lazy not to look it up someone else did it for me. Now I thank her and will now edit this chapter to the correct prices. To get a better understand of the yen to US dollar or whereever you may live go to this website. http:.translatum.gr/converter/currency.htm (add the www.) **Again I thank Sesshomaru's-secret-mate. And to anyone else that has helped me with my story(s).**

__

fin


End file.
